the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Cicada
The Cicada Program, or just Cicada, is the name given to an authoritarian subversive-terrorist-criminal-paramilitary organization that was originally a Soviet super-spy program known as Operation Iron Wolf. In 2016, it was revealed that the Cicada Program was responsible for Cicada 3301, which was discovered to be a recruiting tool for the terrorist organization. The Cicada Program played a key role in the 2019 Cicada Conspiracy. History Founding Main article: Operation Iron Wolf In 1990, Operation Iron Wolf, a Soviet super-soldier-spy program, was exposed to the public thanks to a group of whistleblowers comprised of Soviet defectors. In an attempt to shut down any trace of Iron Wolf, the Soviets attempted to kill anyone associated with the project. However, some survivors managed to escape this purge and in 1991, the Soviet Union collapsed. In the year 2000, the remnants of Operation Iron Wolf resurrected the project under a new name: Cicada. Their agenda was simple: sabotage the superpowers of the world (seen as imperialists by Cicada's leadership) by any means necessary, even if it meant committing acts of terrorism. Cicada 3301 TBA Businesses and Operations Cicada operatives are willing to do anything for money. They have a strict honor code that forbids the killing of any fellow operatives (the only exception to this rule is if a member has betrayed the organization or hurt the organization in some way). Human Trafficking Cicada was found to be the mastermind of a massive human trafficking ring running throughout Europe, the Middle East, and the United States of America. They target "unwanted individuals" or "undesirables", and sell them to the highest bidder at auctions. Human experimentation Cicada was also found to have performed human experimentations, specifically in the area of brainwashing and mind control. This kind of activity was initially done on POWs captured in war, but as time went on they started forcibly abducting and brainwashing captured criminals from rival gangs. Targeted killing This was one of the biggest businesses/sources of income for Cicada. Cicada operatives were often tasked with assassinating anyone perceived to be a threat to Cicada's existence, including whistleblowers, rival gangs, and even other terrorist organizations. It was recently revealed that Cicada operatives would often hire themselves out as hitmen to various clients to get rid of people their clients didn't like. Positions and Jobs *President: The head of the organization *Generals: The right-hand men and women of the President *Captains: Leaders of a specific chapter of Cicada. *Privateers: The lowest rank in the organization. Privateers answer to Captains. *Associates: These guys aren't official members of Cicada, but rather individuals that Cicada hires to do oddjobs. *Drones: Brainwashed members of Cicada. *Cleaners: Assassins tasked with killing witnesses to crimes or whistleblowers who may expose Cicada's ope Members TBA Weapons and equipment Assault rifles and carbines Kalashnikov AK-47 rifle.png|AK-47 AK-74.png|AK-74M Kalashnikov AK-74M.png|AK-74M AKS-74u.png|AKS-74u M4A1.png|M4A1 Colt M16A4.png|M16A3 M16.jpg|M16 FN FAL.png|FAL HK416 Laser Sight.png|M416 SC-2010.png|SC-2010 SAR-21.png|SAR-21 SA-58.png|SA-58 H&K M416.png|M416 Galil ARM.png|Galil ARM F2000.png|F-2000 MP7A1.png|H&K MP7A1 Shotguns M1014.png|M1014 DP-12.png|DP-12 Origin-12.png|Origin-12 MTs255-12 Tactical.jpg|MTs-255 MTs 21-12.jpg|MTs-21-12 TriStar Compact Semi Auto Shotgun.jpg|TriStar Compact Double barreled shotgun.png|Double Barrel shotgun TOZ-194 shotgun.png|TOZ-194 Sniper rifles Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle.png|MK14 M40A5 Rifle Scope.png|M40A5 557 Urban Counter-Sniper.png|CZ-557 Urban Counter-Sniper Saiga-308.png|Saiga 308 FNAR.png|FNAR PTR-91.png|PTR-91 Sidearms Makarov pistol.png|Makarov PM Glock 21.jpg|Glock-21 GLOCK 42.jpg|Glock 42 Glock 17, 3rd Gen.jpg|Glock 17 G18 3rd Gen.jpg|Glock 18 Browning Hi-Power.png|Browning Hi-Power Category:Factions